Dirty Little Secret
by Looby Chan
Summary: 10Rose. Will Rose be able to keep the Doctor a secret from her mum? First Doctor Who fic. Started off as something small to fill in my free time, but I decided I liked it... So did my friends. R&R, Reviews are luffs!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who. It all belongs to the BBC and Russel T Davies. No infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Playing Games with My Heart?

Another day went by, where me and the Doctor were busy saving lives.

If only it were that simple.

First off, the TARDIS crash lands on some random Desert Island on "Yusokogi". Then things get worse. We were taken off to some desert dungeon, frog marched by some islanders.

"So, where are we going then?" asked the Doctor, bright and bouncy as always, that super-cute smile of his plastered across his face. He got no response from the islanders, just a grunt.

"Doctor, why are we here? What's going on?" I asked quietly, confused and scared to be overheard.

"Rose, if I knew I'd tell you, and be thinking of a way to get out of this place… but whatever brought the TARDIS here wants us too." He whispered back.

"I can never go anywhere with you without being abducted or put under threat," I teased, poking my tongue through my teeth.

"Hey, it was you who agreed to come back with me that Christmas." He poked his tongue out back at me.

"Yeah well, who wouldn't?" I turned back to face where I was being led, all the while I could feel the Doctor's gaze on me. I couldn't help smirking to myself.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of trekking up a hill, we arrived at what was probably the local dungeon or jail.

"Not a very inviting welcome, eh?" joked the Doctor. I flashed him a stern warning look as a guard caught my eye.

"Hey, hey! Don't look at me like that!"

"Why?" I teased.

'_God, she's such a flirt!' _thought the Doctor, "'Cause this is a serious business!" he said, trying to hide his smile but failing oh so badly. We both cracked up into silent fits of laughter at this, silent because of the guards.

"This way" a gruff voice said. I looked up, and immediately my smile was wiped from my face. A huge green, vicious looking being, which could only be described as half-squid-half-kangaroo type thing looked at me and the Doctor.

My hand somehow found the Doctor's and our fingers interlocked. Cautiously we followed the 'thing'.

It walked down a long corridor, checking behind itself to see if we were still there. After walking for what felt like hours, we came to the end of the corridor. There was only a large double-door with a sign saying 'Authorized Personnel Only' taped across. The guard opened the door and pointed for us to go inside. Feverishly, we both walked through the doors.

_SLAM!!_

The guard had hut the doors behind us. No way out now. I turned around, and what I saw before me was a complete surprise. Given the state of what I'd seen so far in this place, this was much, much different.

"God, Doctor! Look! It's… its amazing!" I gasped.

"Mhm. So it is. But why are we in this 'Garden of Eden' type thing? And if this _is_ a 'Garden of Eden', why are we fully clothed?" he winked.

"Don't ask me!" I shrugged, running over to a beautiful blossom tree. I picked off a few twigs with pretty pastel pink flowers on them and tucked them into my hair. "Well?" I poked my tongue out again.

"Gorgeous" the Doctor winked. Oh how I loved that.

Probably about an hour later, the guards finally came to see us.

"Stand" they said, bluntly. We both rose. "Take these" they handed us each a sheet of material. The Doctor eyed the material suspiciously, and held it out at arms length.

"Judging by the shape of this, you want us to wear togas?"

"Correct" on of the guards replied.

"…But why? I mean… what're they for?" I butted in, whilst examining _both_ my pieces of cloth, which I guessed was to make a 2 piece toga-style-thing with, whereas the Doctor had just the one sheet.

"Put them on. Release at midday" the guards said.

"Doctor, what do they mean, 'release'?" I asked once the guards had left, feeling very nervous.

"I'm not sure; it could mean one of many things I guess. Being released from this place, having something released on us… who knows. But I know one thing for certain- we have about 4 hours and 23 minutes till midday."

"Oh great, you mean we might die here?"

"Oh no… not die. Maybe just… oh never mind. Just go get changed."

"No way… Nuh-uh. Not when you're in here." I argued.

"Well, where else can I go?" he retaliated.

"I dunno, but I'm not getting changed with you standing there watching me" I teased him.

"Oh fine. How about we both get changed at the same time? That way we wont see each other 'cause we'll be getting changed ourselves."

"Good idea. But you promise not to peek?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I promise." He said, seriously.

"Okay" I turned my back to him, looking over my shoulder as I did so. He was already facing in the opposite direction, busying himself undoing his tie. I giggled to myself and got back to getting changed.

'_I must NOT look at him getting changed… I must NOT look at him getting changed…' _I thought, over and over again. He promised me he wouldn't peek, so it was only fair that I didn't. Oh how I wanted to just turn round and snog him senseless. He really had no idea how cute he was; how his quirky nature was so attractive. The way he had so much energy; going off on his 100-mph rants about physics. Oh God. The only way I could think of shutting him up was to clamp my mouth over his, but of course I never have done. God no! I dread to think what would have happened if I did. He'd probably take me straight home. Either that or give me the cold shoulder for a while…

-----Doctor's POV-----

'_Oh for goodness sake… Why did she have to be so bloody beautiful?' _I thought to myself as I was trying to tie that stupid thing. Her blond hair and her big, brown eyes, just begging to be loved. Oh how wonderful it'd feel to sweep her up in my arms, dance, kiss… She's probably never had a relationship last as long as I've travelled with her. I should've made my move ages ago, but the most trivial things held me back. What if she'd demand to be dropped off home? Or gave me the cold shoulder for a while? I couldn't bear that. What would she see in me anyway? I'm just a 900-year-old alien who flies around a blue box…

-----Rose's POV-----

"I'm changed. You can look now" I called out. I waited for a response, but there was none. "Doctor?" I started to panic. Where the hell was he?! I risked a look around, but he was no-where to be seen. "Doctor, I swear, if this is a joke…" I looked behind trees, bushes, shrubs… nothing. My Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"BOO!"

"ARGH!"

"Did I scare you?" the Doctor grinned his biggest grin. Oh how I loved his teeth…

"Not half. What were you doing?! Do you know how crazy I was going? I thought you'd been abducted or something! Oh my God. Seriously, don't ever do that ag—"

-----Doctor's POV-----

'_Okay, here goes nothing…' _I thought it over super-fast in my mind. That was it. I couldn't help it. She was getting all flustered about a silly little joke. I wonder if that's how she feels when I go off on a 'rant'. I just figured it'd be the only way to shut her up. I guess she liked it. I mean, she seemed to respond in a positive way. Maybe there is hope for a 900-year old alien who travels round in a blue box…

-----Rose's POV-----

'_Oh my God, what's he doing?! This must be a dream or something?' _I thought as I felt the Doctor push down on my mouth. I guess he feels the same way when I have little rants. Oh my God. I don't want to be the one to break it. I want to stay like this forever. Maybe we're actually gonna get somewhere now? I bloody well hope so…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. It all belongs to BBC and Russel T Davies.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **There's This Thing Called Love. 

He leant back and looked down at me, slightly embarrassed. I reached up and touched his face lightly.

"My Doctor" I whispered. He smiled down at me.

"My Rose" he whispered back, mimicking my actions. He enclosed me in his arms, enveloped me in what I hoped was love. I let my head fall against him chest and closed my eyes, listening to beating of his hearts.

_Knock, knock_

"Whaaa, it's surely not midday yet?" I asked, opening my eyes and confused as to the knocking.

"No, no it's not." The Doctor replied, dropping his arms from around my back to walk over to the door. He pulled it open and there stood a couple of the guards.

"Well done. You may be released early. Go. Enjoy the resort." One of them said.

"What the… wait a minute… you mean this is that resort where couples 'get to know each other'?" asked the Doctor, using his fingers as quote marks for emphasis.

"Yes, it is that. Usokolai." And with that, the guards retreated, leaving the doors open. I looked at the Doctor.

"What do you mean 'get to know each other'?"

"Exactly that… Usokolai is renown around the Ingokole galaxy as the top resort for… shall we say, matchmaking." And with that, the Doctor headed for the door.

"Wait! Are we not gonna get changed back into our normal clothes?" I asked.

"No need. It's sweltering out there. We'll take them and put them back in the TARDIS"

"Fine." I took his hand and we walked back to where the TARDIS had crash landed. "But why don't we just get out of here?"

"Because… the TARDIS wont let me." He said, puzzled.

"What do you mean it won't let you?!"

"I mean exactly that. It won't let me in. Something tells me we didn't crash land here, just the TARDIS wanted us to be here for some reason." The Doctor explained.

"Oh great. Here we are, stuck on some island expected to get to know each other. I already do know you. I think… Doctor?" I trailed off as I saw him, concentrating.

-----Doctor's POV-----

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. But yeah, yeah I guess you could say you know me. Not very well, but you could say you did. But Rose, I need to know you. I need to know every square inch of your body. Rose, this has been burning inside me for so long. I don't think I've ever felt like this in… oh God only knows how long. But that's not the point. Rose, I… I…" she cut me short by placing her finger over my lips.

"I love you" she said to me. Short and sweet.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. She blushed.

"I love you, Doctor"

-----Rose's POV-----

'_Oh my God. I can't believe it. He's gonna hate me now. Oh God… what did I have to do that for?' _I kept thinking as he just stared at me.

"Umm, Doctor?" I dared to question.

"Rose. God. Rose. I love you too." And with that I felt my heart swell to what felt like three times its usual size and reached up to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. It all belong to the BBC and Russel T Davies.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Oral Fixations

"Well, if we can't get into the TARDIS, what should we do? I mean, there's not much we can do." I said, looking round.

"Well…" the Doctor inhaled deeply, "we could always go check out the local restaurant…" he gestured towards a large white building. I sighed.

"Okay then. They better do chips though." I joked.

We walked up towards the restaurant together, talking about what we'd do if the TARDIS refused to ever let us in again.

"We'd have to buy a house. I mean, proper houses, with a rent to pay." I suggested.

"No. No way. I could never do that. We'd just be hermits and live in a cave. It'd be free."

"As if! I'm not living in a cave for the rest of my life. Why can't we just figure out how to get back in the TARDIS?"

When we finally reached the restaurant, we were shown to a table. The restaurant was beautifully decorated- beautiful tall trees lined the walls, delicate sheets covering the tables. A small vase of beautiful red and pink flowers stood in the middle of the tables. Our table was by a large window looking out onto the beach; TARDIS just in view along the shoreline.

"It's amazing how many people just pass by the TARDIS," I said, watching families walk past.

"Hmm, it isn't really. I mean, if you saw something out of the corner of your eye, you'd simply dismiss it. It's what you humans are like. Apart from you; you're special." The Doctor explained.

Within 5 minutes, a waiter came over and asked us what we'd like to order. I looked at the menu and immediately found 'side orders; chips'.

"Um, I'll just have a plate of chips please."

"I'll have the same… Oh, and a bottle of your finest wine too." Added the Doctor. I stood on the Doctor's foot and shot him a glare. The waiter bowed and left the table to fetch our orders.

"What did you have to order a bottle of wine for?" I hissed across the table.

"I just thought it'd be romantic… I mean, this is technically what you humans call a 'date' or whatever." The Doctor tried to explain himself.

"Yeah well, what good's wine with chips?! And since when were 'chips' an ideal food for dates?" I hissed. "I guess we'll have to make the most of it, and just hope the TARDIS lets us back on board soon enough."

It was about 4pm when we finally left the restaurant, thanks to the Doctor's 'oral fixation'. The number of times he tried to eat those flowers…

-----Doctor's POV-----

'_I guess she doesn't like wine with chips then. Especially not on a first date…' _I thought to myself as we left the restaurant. It's not my fault that this new body has some kind of weird, oral fixation…

-----Rose's POV-----

'_That TARDIS had better let us in soon… I'm getting kinda bored of this place.' _I sighed to myself, hoping the Doctor didn't hear. Why couldn't he just unlock the doors with the sonic screwdriver?

I didn't understand the Doctor at times. Now he's drunk on the wine we're even less likely to get into the TARDIS. And where are we gonna sleep tonight? I'm not going back to that jail place again.

"Doctor…?"

"Mmmhmmm?" he mumbled something about Leprechauns.

"Doctor!" I shook him vigorously to try and make him come to his senses.

"Whaattt?!" he questioned.

"Where are we gonna sleep if we can't get in the TARDIS?" I asked as we walked (or staggered in his case) down the beach.

"We'll get in the TARDIS. Don't you worry." He said, grinning wildly and pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his belt pouch.

"That's where you've been hiding it then." I said, with a sigh of relief.

"You didn't think I'd gone and lost it did you? Nahh. I'm not that crazy." He winked at me.

'_I wouldn't be so sure…'_ I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… nothing…" I turned away from the Doctor, "now hurry up, it's getting dark." I started dragging the Doctor along as he became more and more interested in the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. It belongs to the wonderful BBC and Russel T Davies.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Sandy Shores

The familiar hum of the sonic screwdriver was heard as the Doctor finally opened the doors to the TARDIS.

"Finally!" I breathed, walking into what, at the time, felt like heaven.

"Now, I'm gonna go to bed. Tired… long day… see you in the morning." The Doctor slumped against the wall.

I sighed, closed the doors and went to my own room.

The next morning, refreshed and finally changed out of the 'togas', music was blaring out from the control room- his favourite song. He was singing along as I walked in and leant against the wall, raising an eyebrow at him. As he turned round and caught my eye, I cracked up into laughter. I clapped my hand over my mouth as he looked at me, confused.

"What?" I giggled.

"How long have you been stood there?" he looked embarrassed.

"Not long… about 3 minutes?" I shrugged.

"Uhh, that's ok then." He smiled. "So, where we off to today then?"

"Ur, hold on Doctor. Don't you wanna know what was so funny?" I stopped him trying to change the subject. He sighed.

"Go on then" he didn't seem to be bothered and went back under the TARDIS, tinkering with wires and circuits, occasional burst of light from the sonic screwdriver.

"Well, I'll tell you then." I walked over the open grate and knelt down to look under the grate at him. He stopped his tinkering and propped himself up on his elbows.

"It's your hair." I giggled.

"What?"

"Your hair" he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Whadd'ya mean?"

"I'll show you," I reached down to his head and ran my fingers through his hair to make it stick up on end. I reached into my pocket for my hand Mirror.

"Okay, okay. There is a little secret about aliens in human bodies."

"Oh there's more than one" I chuckled, "go on then, what's this one?"

"You know hot cross buns?"

"Yes…" I answered confused.

"Well my parting is the same as the top of a hot cross bun" he explained, surprisingly managing to keep a straight face….unlike me who was in fits of giggles.

"What... you mean a parting from back to front and a parting from ear to ear?" I reached my fingers into his hair and traced the lines-just to make sure.

"Uh huh." replied the doctor as he went back under the TARDIS to continue with his tinkering. I giggled a bit more and then managed to collect myself as he finished his tinkering.

"Right, where are we going to go? We can't stay parked on this beach all the time…" he said, walking over to the door and opening it a crack. I walked over to join him, we looked out over the rippling waves and the perfect sand and the rising sun. It was just like on those holiday adverts when it says 'for quiet times with your significant others.'

-----Doctor's POV-----

'_I love her so much more than anything in the world. I'm so lucky to have her…'_ I thought.

"Come on then. Time for a walk I think." I said, shrugging off my jacket and pulling Rose out of the door with me.

"What? But I don't have any shoes on!" Rose complained.

"Ok, fine." I bent over and took off my own shoes. "Better?" I asked.

"Fine." she took my hand and we walked along the beach, enjoying the sunrise and watching out over the rippling waves.

"Oh wow. Doctor, look! They have a playground with swings!" Rose squeaked, pointing to the end of the beach. "Lets go!" she broke into a run and I ran after her.

'_Why don't I just stick my foot out and trip her up, so we cold just lay in the sand together… but of course I wouldn't hurt her, no way. She was too precious.' _I thought as we grew closer to the playground.

-----Rose's POV-----

As I was running, my foot got tangled in a clump of grass where the sand levelled off into a grassy field. I fell over and pulled the Doctor down with me. Breaking up into fits of giggles as we lay next to each other. As we rolled to face each other and caught eye contact, we both stopped giggling, and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"You're so precious to me, Rose" said the Doctor, gently cupping my cheek in one hand. I didn't know how to reply, and thankfully I didn't have to as I felt his lips swoop down onto mine in a gentle, loving kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. If I did I wouldn't be sat here. It all belongs to the BBC and Russel T Davies

* * *

**Chapter Five:** Poolside Flirting

As the beach began to fill with holiday makers, we scrambled around to get up and get back to the TARDIS before anyone saw us. To my surprise, the Doctor swept me up into his arms and carried me there. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he walked down the shoreline. When we reached the TARDIS he gently set me down on my feet.

"This place is getting busier every minute. Can we not go somewhere quieter?" I asked.

"Like where?" asked the Doctor.

"I dunno. Just… anywhere…"

"How about just staying here in the TARDIS? Have I ever shown you the swimming pool?" the Doctor held out his hand and led me down numerous corridors, past the bedrooms, past the bathrooms, down by the wardrobe and finally to the largest room I've seen on the TARDIS. "Fancy a dip?" grinned the Doctor.

I looked round for the changing rooms, but couldn't see any. "Doctor… where are the changing rooms?" I asked.

"Changing rooms?" he seemed slightly confused.

"Yes, changing rooms. Where you get changed?"

"Oh… umm… there aren't any?"

"What?! So how do we get changed?"

"Well, you just… do…"

"Y'mean like we did back in that garden place?"

"You could say that, yeah…"

It was all too tempting. Last time I'd only just managed to resist looking as he got changed, I don't know how long I'd last this time.

"You'd better be quick getting changed." I frowned slightly at the Doctor.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Uh, just that… uhhh…" I thought of what I could say, then it dawned on me that I had my bikini already on underneath my clothes. "Because I'm already changed." I said.

-----Doctor's POV-----

I was hoping that this time I may just be able to have a quick sneaky peek. Obviously not

"I see. Well, don't look." I said, turning away to a corner of the room.

"I wont." Said Rose as she turned to face the door and slowly stripped down to her bikini.

'_Why is she going so slow?' _I thought as I kept looking over my shoulder whilst getting changed.

-----Rose's POV-----

'_Why don't I give him a little payback for that time…' _I thought. Teasing him by stripping down slowly, but also to keep me distracted from looking over at him.

'_Will he just hurry up and get changed?!' _I thought furiously, but I suppose I was just furious at myself for not having any self control.

"Done!" the Doctor called.

"Finally!" I breathed, quickly pulling off my skirt and turned round. I gasped. This was the first time I'd ever seen the Doctor topless.

"What's so shocking?" asked the Doctor.

"Urmm… Err… Urrr…" I blushed and laughed nervously.

"You humans are strange at times. Especially when it comes to 'relationships'" he sighed.

'_Well you aliens can be even stranger at times, especially when it comes to 'relationships'" _I thought.

"You getting in then?" he gestured to the ladders.

"I guess so." I replied. We both plunged down into the lovely refreshing pool. I looked round for the doctor...all I could see were the ripples of where he had dived in. Suddenly his arm hooked around my middle and he playfully pulled me under the water. I was taken by surprise and began to splutter, but he came to my 'rescue'…he was my 'prince charming'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. It belongs to the amazing BBC and Russel T Davies

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Changing Catastrophe.

After playing about in the pool for an hour or so we had to get changed back-something I hadn't thought about.

"I guess you won't need me to change so fast seeing as you don't have your clothes on underneath' said the Doctor, twisting my earlier words.

'_Oh great. How the heck do I resist him now? Wet, naked and ruffled hair.' _I thought quickly how I could avoid this, so I darted to my pile of clothes, picked them up and hastily ran out of the door and into my room.

-----Doctor's POV-----

'_What the heck is she doing?' _I thought as she ran off. I picked up my clothes and ran after her-for all I knew she could have been running away for good and I didn't want to risk loosing her. I caught a glimpse of her turning the corner, heading in the direction of the bedrooms.

'_Oh Rassillion.' _I thought. I'd promised I'd never go into her room as long as she never went into mine. I ran as fast as my human legs would carry me –it's a pathetic way of getting around.

'_TARDIS, I want you to lock Rose's bedroom door.' _I thought. I stopped and listened. Sure enough, I heard Rose's cry of anguish as she found her room to be locked. I took this as my cue and walked round to see her trying to get into her room. I put my arm round her, it felt weird to touch her bare flesh, but she turned to face me and put her arms round me.

-----Rose's POV-----

It felt so weird touching the Doctor's flesh, knowing that he wasn't human.

"Why were you running away?" the Doctor whispered into my ear as he hugged me. I didn't know what to say.

"I guess… I guess I was just nervous… like… I felt uneasy getting changed in the same room…" the Doctor chuckled against my hair as I said this.

"But why? I thought you loved me?" he teased.

"Well… I… Of course I do, it's just… you're an alien… I mean… it's not normal!" I tried to explain myself, obviously not very well as I saw the look on the Doctor's face.

"You're kinda stating the obvious there." He said, sarcasm written all over his features. "Listen, if it's any consolation, I think I look like any other male human."

"Well how many do you think I've actually seen naked?"

"Well, I dunno. But wouldn't you have done something in school about it? I don't know. But if you want to get changed, use my room. I'll go use the bathroom." And with that he walked off.

'_I can't go in his room… He's always told me not to. But I guess he did tell me to…'_ I kept thinking about this on my way to the other end of the corridor. As I opened the door to his room, I was taken by surprise. A beautiful four poster bed stood in the middle of the back wall, covered with beautiful red and deep purple silks. The walls covered in a rich red paint and the carpet a soft, velvety deep purple. It was like the room of my dreams. To my left, something caught my eye. A letter: on his desk. I was in two minds whether or not to read it, seeing as I was still in my bikini.

Halfway through changing, I heard something coming down the corridor. I ignored it, thinking it was just the water in the pipes for the Doctor's shower. I continued getting changed, and just as I had pulled off my bikini top, the door burst open to reveal a fully clothed Doctor.

"Doctor!!!" I yelled, grabbing my towel to cover me up, "What are you _doing_?!"

"Well, it _is_ my room. Therefore I can walk in whenever I want."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with it. It belongs to the BBC and Russel T Davies.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** My Doctor

I looked round the room as the Doctor went to sit on his bed. I found a door leading to what seemed like a bathroom. I strolled over to it and peeked in. Yep, it was a bathroom. I slipped through the door as the Doctor closed his eyes and continued to get changed. The bathroom was just as magnificent as the bedroom. A huge hot tub was in the middle of the floor, with a fluffy, red bath mat surrounding it. The walls were white with a red border at the top, and the ceiling seemed to go up forever. I finished changing, but I daren't come out to face the Doctor, what had he been thinking?

'_I bet he planned all this…'_ I thought to myself as I leant against on of the cool, tiled walls. I heard a shout from inside the bedroom.

"Roooooseeeeee?! You ready yet?" came the Doctor's voice from beyond the door.

"Uh, yeah, I am." I called back, unlocking the door and walking through. The Doctor smiled and patted the bed beside him, shuffling up, indicating for me to sit down. I hesitantly sat beside the Doctor. He put his arm around my shoulders and I let my head fall against his chest, listening to his hearts.

"Rose?"

"Mhm?"

"I guessed that seemed a bit strange to you?"

"What? The whole 'you burst in on me whilst I was getting changed' thing?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Yeah, it was a bit strange. You didn't… plan it… did you?"

"NO…not exactly…I guess I was just kinda…tempted…" he blushed, almost as red as the sheets.

"I know what you mean…that's the real reason why I ran off …I was trying to resist the temptation" I rambled on as I felt a rush of blood enter my cheeks. The Doctor's cheeks bulged as though he was trying not to giggle, then he let out a snort of laughter. After a while we were both rolling about in fits of giggles.

"I…I'm sorry" the Doctor said in between giggles, "It just kinda sounded funny, it seems stupid now I think back"

"Do you realise that we are laughing about such a childish thing?" I laughed. Eventually we both calmed down and collected ourselves.

The Doctor got up and walked over to his desk. He picked up the note I saw earlier and brought it back over to the bed. He stood at the edge of the bed, just reading it, then sat back down next to me.

"Here…" he said, passing me the letter, "I wrote this for you a while ago." I took the letter and read it.

'My Dearest Rose,

As time goes by, I fear that you will no longer be with me. I Want You to know that I love you more than anything else, and I want you to stay with me for as long as you can. Even when the time comes where you have to leave me, I'll always remember you as my Rose. The one I saved that night, the night you took my hand and we ran. Ran and ran, saving the universe. That Christmas, I thought you'd given up on me. I was wrong. You never gave up on me. You are more precious to me than anything I've ever had the privilege to know before.

Rose, dear, dear Rose…

I love you.

The Doctor xx

My eyes welled up with tears as I read this. "Doctor… I never knew I meant so much to you." I buried my face into his shoulder as he gently comforted me, stroking my hair. He nudged my head up and I looked at him. My head fell onto his arm and he leant me back so I was almost lying on the bed, as he lowered me in his arms. He passionately placed his lips on mine in a tender kiss. My hands found their way round his back and up into his hair as he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue nudge against my lips so I gently parted them for him. His tongue swept across my teeth and the roof of my mouth. As our tongues entwined, I knew that I would be with him for as long as I could.

My Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **You know what goes in here, & we all know what we WISH went in here ;)

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** It'll Be Our Secret.

"How am I gonna explain this to my mum?" I asked the Doctor.

"Explain what?" he tilted his head to one side, his eyes looking at me questioningly. "That we're in love and such?"

"Yeahhh. No offence, but I don't think she'd take too kindly to me being in a relationship with a… well… with an alien."

"So, why don't we just keep it a secret?" I giggled at this.

"Just our little secret?" I said slowly, trying to be seductive and reaching out to his chest.

"Yep!" he squeaked as I placed my hands, palms flat, against his chest.

"Good." And with that, I planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Now, when can we get out of this place? I don't think I like it anymore now it's become much more crowded over the last couple of days…"

"How about now? I mean, if you want. There's no rush." He began to fiddle with the TARDIS control panel. "Where to?"

"Why don't we go back to London for a bit… then we could go to… Paris? Venice?" I suggested.

"London it is. We'd better get back to see your mother anyways. I just hope she doesn't attack me for keeping you away so long." He grinned. I walked round to him and slipped my hands round his waist. I felt him tense up at the touch, but relax again once I nuzzled his back with my nose, breathing in his unidentifiable yet wonderful scent.

Minutes later we'd landed in London by the Powell Estates. I took the Doctor's hand as we walked towards mum's flat.

"Mum, it's me!" I called out.

"Oh Rose! Hello darling! I was starting to worry about you. I haven't seen you in ages. Why didn't you call?" she asked as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Well, we've been kinda busy." I answered, looking at the Doctor.

"Yeah, could say that." He said.

"Right, well. Fancy a cuppa?" Jackie asked. We both nodded. The Doctor nudged my arm as Jackie disappeared into the kitchen and started to make the tea.

"She's being unusually nice to me." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, well. Maybe she's just glad to see you got us back safely for once." I teased. We sat down on the sofa and he held me in his comforting embrace, one that could make you feel safe no matter what the circumstances. He kissed the top of my head as mum put her head round the door.

"Biscuits?" she asked.

"Yeah, go on then." I said.

-----Doctor's POV-----

'_Why is she being so nice? She hates me.' _I thought as Jackie brought a tray of tea and biscuits in and set them down on the coffee table.

"Thanks" I grabbed a cup and a biscuit.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Jackie asked me.

"Well, me and Rose were thinking of going to Paris. Maybe Venice."

"Right now? I mean, aren't you gonna stay here for a bit?" Jackie seemed concerned that we'd be rushing off again so soon.

"No, no. We're gonna stay here, aren't we Doctor? Just for a couple of days though." Rose said quickly.

"Yeah, just a couple of days. And I'm gonna take her shopping." I smiled down at Rose and she smiled back.

"Oh, right. Well, drink up. I have friends coming round in a while and I don't want your mess left here." Jackie said.

-----Rose's POV-----

Half an hour later me and the Doctor left the flat.

"S'only lunchtime" I said.

"Yeah, so how about I take you shopping?"

"Ooh, go on then. I could do with some new trainers if we're gonna be running around."

"Right. I think we should give the TARDIS some rest and catch the bus. What d'ya think?"

"Yeah, good idea" I agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** We all know too well who this belongs to.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** Separation and Heartbreak.

"Quick, there's the bus!" I pointed and broke into a run, pulling the Doctor along with me. Within a minute we reached the bus just before it left. I flashed the conductor my pass and walked off to the back of the bus where I spotted two empty seats. I watched as the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. His face creased up, confused and staring down at the psychic paper. The conductor waved an arm, signalling for the Doctor to get off the bus so he could start the journey. He flashed me a look as he stepped of the bus. I got up to follow him off the bus, but two young males who were also sat at the back grabbed my arms and yanked me back down into my seat. I tried to scream but one of them put their hand over my mouth. _'What's going on? Where's the Doctor going? Why isn't anyone helping me?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!'_ I thought furiously as the men struggled to keep me quiet. Someone thankfully heard what was going on and alerted the conductor. He stopped the bus – he wasn't going to have any harassment on this trip. The men noticed the bus stop and dragged me along the aisle, still covering my mouth so I couldn't scream or get anyone to help me. The passengers watched in fear, scared to help for fear they'd get caught up in the assault too. '_Brilliant. Absolutely fan-bloody-tastic. I wish the Doctor was here…'_ a tear rolled down my cheek as the men pushed past the bus driver, knocking him to the side as he hit his head on the wall. The doors were opened by pushing a button inside the cabin where the driver sits and the men pulled me out. I noticed we were near a bridge, but I couldn't think whereabouts. I saw some steps leading down under the bridge, to banking at the side. It looked like an old road, rarely used.

-----Doctor's POV-----

Helplessly, I ran after the bus. I lost it as it rounded a corner. It was ridiculous; being refused a ride on a bus because my 'pass' had a slight rip over the picture…

"Rooosee!" I whined and put my head in my hands. '_I always lose her. She deserves so much better than me…'_ I thought, frantically pushing the feeling of heartbreak out of my mind and looking round for something that could help me find her. Aha! The train station! It runs practically on the same route as the bus. Or it did last time I was in London. I ran down many alleyways, streets, over roads paying no attention to the bustling crowds or the traffic. My mind focussed only on reaching the train station. When I did, I hopped on the train, making sure the rip was casually hidden by the thumb of my hand holding it up. I dashed to find a window seat close to a door so I could keep my eye out for Rose. _'I'm coming, Rose… I'm coming to save you…'_

-----Rose's POV-----

I could feel the bruises forming on my arms already. I could also feel the bruising of my heart as numerous thoughts ran through my head about never seeing the Doctor… never seeing the one I loved so much again… The men had stopped trying to silence me once I bit their hands. I couldn't help it, I was being suffocated. I felt my heart rate quicken as I heard something in the distance, coming ever closer… closer… until it was right over our heads. Sounded like a train. I prayed the brakes screeching were to do with the Doctor…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** You know what I'm gonna say here :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** Superhero Powers or Simple Love? 

Fresh tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill over as I thought of the Doctor coming to rescue me.

-----Doctor's POV-----

"Stop the train!!!" I shouted, pulling out my sonic screwdriver and using it to open the window. I'd spotted Rose underneath the bridge we were just about to go over, the sight making me feel sick. The conductor stopped the train with a screech, just as the carriage I was in passed over the bridge. I scrambled out, walking along the edge of the bridge, leaning against the train for support. I found the steps leading down to where Rose was being beaten by the two men. "Oi! Leave her alone." I growled, hopefully menacingly at the two men.

"What you gonna do 'bout it if we don't?" one of them retorted. He was tallish with long blond hair that could be seen despite the dark shadows cast across his face by his hood.

"You do not want to know." I threatened them, my voice low.

"No, we do. Go on, what would you do?" said the other, shorter and darker haired.

"Well…" I inhaled deeply, putting my hands into my pockets, "first off I'd start by using this…"I held up the sonic screwdriver, "to suck out all the Gleohyphmaythe from your body." I wasn't going to admit I was making up words, but it seemed to scare them.

"W-what?" the taller man stuttered, slackening his grip on Rose's arm slightly.

"Gleohyphmaythe." I repeated.

"And what the bloody hell is that?" said the shorter man.

"Want to find out?" I challenged.

"N-not really… Y-you're a bloody nutter you are!" again, spoken by the shorter man.

"No, I think you'll find I'm not a nutter. I just happen to…" I trailed off, not wanting to embarrass myself.

"You just happen to what?" the taller questioned.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" I raised my voice.

"N-no… sorry… I guess you won't be needing us then…" he said as he let go of Rose completely and began to walk off. The shorter man followed him, scurrying along as fast as he could to make up for lost ground.

"Oh, Rose. My poor, innocent Rose…" I choked as I saw her eyes well up.

-----Rose's POV-----

"Doctor! You saved me. I knew you would" I fell into his arms as he held me close.

"I promise I will never let anything like that ever happen again." He stroked my hair softly, showing just how much he cared about me. "Rose, look at me darling." He placed a loving finger under my chin and lifted my head up slightly. I looked into his intense, deep brown eyes and saw something in them – love? Lust? Desire? All were possibilities.

"What, Doctor?" my eyes flicked across his perfect features.

"I want you to know how much I… How much… How much I love you." He struggled to get his words out.

"How much do you love me, Doctor?"

"This much." He placed a gentle, tender kiss on my lips. I stiffened, surprised by the touch but soon melted into his kiss. His arms wrapped tighter around my back, holding me close, keeping me safe and protected. My arms trailed up his back to his neck where they stayed for a while, persuading him to deepen the kiss. I nudged his mouth open with my tongue and felt him moan against my mouth. I let my eyes flicker open for a second to see his eyes closed, brow furrowed slightly. My tongue traced his bottom lip before I nipped it with my teeth. He smiled into the kiss and nipped my lip back. My fingers had somehow found their way into the Doctor's hair, messing it up as the kiss became more intense. As I pulled away (air is a necessity for me, if it isn't for him) his eyes flew open, allowing me to see that they had darkened much more than before, with a new light behind them. A light which was most definitely love.

"I love you." I whispered against his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered back, into my ear. He nipped lightly at my earlobe and pulled away altogether, taking my hand and we walked together back to the TARDIS.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, it's probably really cheesy. But reviews are love Anyone who reviews gets a jar of special shiny stuff "**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own anything but the plot cries

**AN:** So sorry for the super long wait for the update. I got attacked by the dreaded writer's block, & I've had so much coursework to do. Stupid school.  
Anywho, hope you enjoy it :D  
-gives you all sparkly things for waiting so patiently-

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** An Unexpected Twist… 

"So, can we go Venice now?" I asked, walking into the control room.

"Sure. Just let me check your arms…" he walked over to me and gently rolled up the sleeves of my jumper. I winced as his fingers brushed one of the bruises left by the men. "I'm sorry Rose… so sorry. I shouldn't have left you." He said, examining the bruises on my left arm. Gently, he pressed down on one. "This will hurt, but trust me, please…" I looked up and closed my eyes, holding back the tears which threatened to spill over. He was so kind to me… The Doctor lay a gentle finger on each of the bruises in turn, each one disappearing as he did so. Once he'd finished, he took both of my hands and placed a soft kiss on each.

"Right!" the Doctor exclaimed, standing up straight. "Venice?"

"Yep!" I followed the Doctor to the controls. He set to work, fiddling with buttons and switches, turning handles and moving levers.

"Hold on tight" he grinned at me as he braced himself against the TARDIS, one leg up over to the left, wedged in place, the other placed firmly on the ground, arms stretched out holding onto any solid part. I couldn't help my gaze falling to the Doctor's backside, outlined perfectly by his tight trousers.

As the TARDIS lurched, I managed to tear my eyes away and grab onto the console. _Damn, that was close._

-----TARDIS's POV-----

_They really need to get further with this. They can't just say they love each other and not do anything to show it…_

_How about I land them in…_

-----Rose's POV------

"Paris?!" I exclaimed as the TARDIS landed and I opened the door to see a towering structure above us, accordions could be heard faintly in the background.

"Would seem like it…" the Doctor was confused, rushing back to the controls to check the coordinates. "The coordinates are still set to Venice. Seems like the TARDIS brought us here on purpose…" he trailed off as his hand reached out to stroke the TARDIS. _Why does he do that? _I wondered as I turned to him. _If only he'd do that to…_ I stopped that train of thought before it got somewhere I didn't want to risk going, in case the TARDIS - or even the Doctor were reading my mind.

"Right, so what now?" I asked, looking round at the passers by, mainly French people with the occasional tourist snapping a photo here and there.

"Well, how about we do a little sightseeing?" the Doctor grinned, excitedly.

"Oooh, and shopping? I've always wanted to go shopping in Paris." I beamed at him, fluttering my eyelashes, begging with him.

"I guess so. You deserve a treat after all" he walked over to me and put him arm around my waist. I let my head fall onto his shoulder as we stood for a while, looking out of the TARDIS and taking in the sight of France. Suddenly, he removed his hand from my waist and grabbed his suit jacket before taking my hand in his. "Right. Sightseeing – and shopping" he walked out of the TARDIS, pulling me gently along behind him.

"Sounds great!" I said as we walked along the streets of France. It seemed as though they were having some kind of festival or a market day, as the streets were lined with stalls selling various cheeses, jewellery and the other kind of things you see on market days. One necklace in particular caught my eye – a beautiful, delicate silver pendant with the slightest pink tinge to it, carved in the shape of a rose hung gracefully from a silver chain. The Doctor must have caught me looking at it as he reached out to examine it.

"Like it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I sighed, then, before I could stop him, he'd called over the man running the stall and asked to purchase it. 150 euros - that was about £100. I couldn't let the Doctor buy me that, it was much too expensive. "Doctor," I hissed, "you do realise that that's about £100?" he turned to look at me.

"Yeah, and? Rose, you're worth it." I didn't know what to say to that. I just felt like I've never felt before – loved, wanted, worth something. Not like I used to feel when I was in a relationship – not cheap, unwanted and uncared about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah, not mine. All belongs to BBC & RT Davied etc etc.

**A/N: **Whee, update! nn I think I have this chapter right and not mixed up with the next chapter S - if something doesn't seem right please tell me nn  
Please, please, **please** review! I've had like... 3000 hits & only 6 reviews... I'll give you all Dalek shaped cookies D!

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Resolving the Problem

After a few hours just walking around hand in hand and a major shopping spree (the Doctor insisted I was worth every penny), we decided it was time to go back to the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled out his key and tried to open the door.

"Not again!" he whined as the TARDIS refused to let him turn the key. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver – still nothing. "Oh TARDIS. Why must you insist on doing this?" he leant his head against the framework of the blue police box.

"Doctor, what do we do now?" I said, dumping my bags in exasperation.

"I don't know Rose. Oh I really don't know." He sighed, pulled away from the TARDIS and looked at me. "I guess we'll have to sleep rough. Or… I dunno. Rent a couple of rooms in a hotel." I sighed.

"A couple of rooms? What's wrong with just one?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I, uh, I assumed… err…" the Doctor stuttered. I shook my head in pity.

"Come on. I saw one round the corner from here." I said, taking my bags and leading him to where I saw the hotel. It was only a short walk away, about 5 minutes.

"Right then" said the Doctor, following me into the reception area. "How many rooms?"

"One" I replied, "But it has to be posh. Like those you see on the adverts with the huge bed"

"Of course" he grinned back "anything for my Rose." He briskly walked over to the receptionist's desk and asked for their best room. He turned round to face me, jangling a small bunch of keys and indicating that I was to follow him. I hastily picked up my bags and scurried towards him.

After arriving on the top floor, the Doctor spotted our room – the 'Penthouse Suite' – right at the end of the corridor. Helping me with my bags, he opened the door.

I gasped as the door fully opened, a huge grin falling across the Doctor's face. It was beautiful – perfect – a vague resemblance to the Doctor's room back on the TARDIS.  
A soft, fluffy dark blue carpet lined the floor and a huge ebony-framed four poster bed stood proudly against the wall, its cream drapes contrasting beautifully with the rich blues of the bed sheets. The walls, too, were also blue, but a much a paler, calmer blue, decorated with intricate silver swirls and patterns, the ceiling an even paler blue. A sofa and a chair were sat around a coffee table just by the door.

"Doctor… this is… this is amazing" I sighed as my arm found it way round the Doctor's back.

"Isn't it just" he breathed into my hair.

-----Doctor's POV-----

"Doctor… this seriously is… I… I… I can't think of how to thank you enough. You bought me all those amazing outfits, a-and" Rose choked back a tear, I looked down at her sympathetically, a small smile on my lips.

"And I'm telling you – you're worth _every penny._" I stood for a moment or two, just gazing into her sparkling eyes, full of youth, energy, love and trust. My gaze slowly fell from her eyes to her nose, then to her lips. Before I had time to register what I was actually doing, our mouths were locked together in a passionate kiss.

I felt a gentle nudge against my lips and immediately parted them for Rose, before walking her carefully backwards to the bed, one arm supporting her round the waist, the other supporting both of us as we fell gently onto the bed. She pulled away gently before grabbing my tie and jerking my head down for another kiss.

'_She can be so forceful sometimes… Guess that's a good thing…'_ I thought before wiping everything out of my mind to enjoy the kiss we were sharing.

-----Rose's POV-----

It was starting to hurt my back laid like this with the Doctor's weight on top of me. Pulling away from the kiss once more I managed to shuffle up the bed so I was fully on it before the Doctor planted another kiss on me. I couldn't help giving a little squeal as he leapt to his feet and pounced up to me, millimetres from my face. Resting his forehead against mine he stared into my eyes. I stared back into his deep chocolate brown ones, shining with innocence, but burning with desire and love.

"Doctor…" I whispered, barely audible even to myself.

"Rose…" he murmured softly back – he'd obviously heard me.

* * *

**A/N:** I really don't know where this is going. I know how I want it to end, but where it's going in the middle I'm not sure. Oh well! D  
_Clickk ittt! Clickk ittt! You know you want to P_


End file.
